The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin).
Here is part ten of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day for the US) (George Carlin) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * Breakdown Train * Cabooses Transcript * Narrator: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Fantasyland. (as Montana goes by, hauling his green and yellow coach, a green Express coach, and a red Express coach, Harry Hogwarts rushes toward the docks to meet Tootle pulling four vans and a caboose) Harry Hogwarts was feeling very pleased with himself. His new paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Tootle puffed in with some freight cars. Harry was surprised to see him. * Harry Hogwarts: What are you doing here, Tootle? You should be at the station by now. You're late. * Tootle: I know. * Narrator: Sighed Tootle. * Tootle: These cars had been troublesome all morning. * Harry Potter: That's no excuse, Ronald. Nothing should stop us. Emelius Browne relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. * Narrator: And Harry puffed importantly away. (Harry and Tootle set off) * Tootle: Bossy buffers. * Narrator: Muttered Tootle. Harry arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from far away lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. Harry watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. (Harry collects seven freight cars full of fruit and vegetables and a caboose and sets off to meet Casey Jr, his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) On the way, he met Casey Jr. * Harry Hogwarts: Really reliable, that's me! (stops) * Narrator: Panted Harry. * Harry Hogwarts: Pity the same can't be sent for Tootle. Goodbye! (sets off) * Casey Jr's Coaches and Cabooses: What was all that about? * Narrator: Gasped Jerome and Travis. * Casey Jr: That was trouble. Trouble for Harry, just wait and see. * Narrator: Tootle was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. (Tootle shunts three freight cars into a siding as Toots goes by with Alice and Mirabel) * Tootle's Driver: What's happened? * Narrator: Asked Tootles Driver. * Stationmaster: Harry Hogwarts's brakes have jammed. We need Tootle's help right away. (Tootle sets off to the rescue to find Harry stuck) * Narrator: Tootle quickly set off to the rescue. Harry was stuck on the line and looking glum. Tootle couldn't help laughing. * Tootle: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, Harry, what you might call a sticky situation? * Harry Hogwarts: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. * Tootle: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, Harry. Nothing should stop us engines. * Tootle's Driver: That's enough, Tootle. * Narrator: Said the driver. * Tootle's Driver: Can you push these cars? * Tootle: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. Harry has done too much of that already. * Narrator: Harry angrily hissed steam as Tootle was coupled to the cars. * Tootle: Off we go! (gets coupled to the caboose and the seven freight cars and pushes them along the main line and crashes into a set of buffers and gets covered in squash fruit and vegetables) * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Tootle: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. * Tootle's Driver: Be careful, Tootle. * Narrator: Called his driver. But Tootle was in a hurry. He didn't see that the switches had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. * Tootle's Driver: Look out, Tootle! * Narrator: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. (Crash!) The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Tootle. Emelius Browne arrived. * Emelius Browne: Tootle, you were not to blame for the switch failure. But I do not run a jam factory. * Tootle: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. (chuffs away) * Narrator: And Tootle squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. Harry and Tootle felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Casey spoke. * Casey Jr: You know... * Narrator: He said to no engine in particular. * Casey Jr: There's more than one way to get jammed. We all learned that today. * Narrator: Still there were silence. * Casey Jr: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. * Voice: So. * Narrator: Said a voice. * Casey Jr: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... * Narrator: Then came a chorus. * Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Category:Julian Bernardino